


Types of Kisses

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Kisses, M/M, neck kisses, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Different types of kisses and their meanings... Featuring malec✨





	Types of Kisses

**Forehead kiss**

_Communication of love, a gesture reserved for someone special_

Magnus hummed as he looked up at his boyfriend. He and Alexander was in their living room, slow dancing. It was one of those romantic evenings and Alec suddenly announced that he wanted to dance with Magnus. So, of course Magnus couldn’t say not to such an offer! Alec had his arms wrapped around his waist and Magnus’ were on top of Alec’s shoulders, both of them looking into each other’s eyes and were just… smitten with each other!

The music playing in the background was slow, classical, just the way both of them liked it and Alec was trying really hard not to step onto Magnus’ foot. He didn’t want to murder the romantic atmosphere in the room and so far, he was doing good. Alec was proud of himself! He truly, really was!

“I’m doing great!” announced Alec, feeling kind of proud and Magnus was only grinning.

“Oh, yes, you’re a natural,” said Magnus and happily hummed, allowing Alec to take him for a little, slow spin and he just pressed their foreheads together, sighing happily and he couldn’t stop smiling. The moment was just… perfect. Everything about it was just pure and utter _heaven!_

“Right?” asked Alec happily and then closed his own eyes for a few seconds, only to be faced with Magnus’ beautiful golden eyes when he opened them again and he bit into his lower lip and just took in slowly, because he needed to breathe, but couldn’t really breathe properly and-

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus and grinned, slowly leaned up and he held Alec’s cheeks, slowly pulling his head lower so that he was able to place a proper kiss on top of his forehead and Alec grinned when he felt Magnus’ soft lips brushing against his forehead. Ah, it was just a simple kiss really, but it also felt so intimate.

“I love you so much,” muttered Alec.

“I love you too, Alexander,” said Magnus and then smiled when Alec suddenly lifted him up and spun them around, Magnus’ laughter growling louder and Alec again couldn’t supress his smile. Magnus’ giggles were the music to his ears!

 

* * *

 

**Cheek kiss**

_Reserved for a quick expression of love, intimacy and affection_

“You know, how about you mind your own fucking business?” snapped Alec when there was an asshole that was bothering Magnus. The two of them were in the Pandemonium and it seemed that a fellow warlock had a bit too much to drink and was now harassing Magnus. He was hitting on him at first, but now he wouldn’t accept no as an answer and Alec was _this_ close to punching his annoying face.

“Oh, dude, chill,” said the warlock and hiccupped. “This is _Magnus Bane,_ you do know what kind of rumours are going around about him?” he asked and started laughing like a complete and utter idiot that he was. Not idiot, but an ugly piece of- “He’s not very picky, if you know what I mean.”

Magnus was standing in the back and was just rolling his eyes. What the guy was saying didn’t really hurt him because he knew it was just jealousy and hurt ego. Back in the day those words would have an impact on Magnus, but not these days. But the way Alec was going out of his way to keep this idiot out of the way just pissed him the hell off.

“You say one more thing and I swear you’ll be picking your teeth off the floor,” grumbled Alec and then felt a hand on his shoulder, Magnus gently pulling him back, trying to let him know that it wasn’t worth it; the guy wasn’t worth their time, but it honestly pissed Alec off so much that he didn’t even care if he’d get in trouble for punching a warlock. Honestly, the guy was asking for it and his hand was itching.

“Alexander, he’s not worth it,” said Magnus and because Alec wouldn’t listen, he pulled him back with a bit more strength. “Alec-”

“Alec Lightwood?!” suddenly stuttered out the warlock and Alec looked at him, crossing his arms on top of his chest and he suddenly started walking back, because it seemed that he finally figured it out that it wasn’t wise to be talking to the Head of the Institute like that and Alec just spent a few more moments glaring at the guy.

“I should have punched him,” grumbled Alec and was then pacing around. “Or lock him up.”

“On what grounds?” asked Magnus and grinned, taking Alec to the bar and he ordered them a couple of drinks. Alec looked at him and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“On the grounds that he was being an asshole to you and no one should talk to you like this,” said Alec and pouted. “For I shall make a new law; a law that will send all idiots that dare to insult you straight into prison, because it should be a serious crime to-” started ranting Alec, but then he felt Magnus’ lips against his cheek and he stopped talking, Magnus grinning and he just shook his head.

“I love you, Alexander, don’t ever change,” said Magnus and grinned.

“But-” whispered Alec and slowly decided to let it go. “But what he said, it’s not… you know that I don’t… I mean he was a complete dick to say that, because you’re the most amazing and adorable and beautiful and your past doesn’t-”

“Alexander, relax, I _know,_ ” said Magnus and smiled. “Now, relax and let’s enjoy our date,” said Magnus and Alec only nodded and he spend the rest of the date telling Magnus how amazing he was.

 

* * *

 

**Single lip kiss**

_A playful tease, a taste of what might come later..._

Alec happily waltzed into Magnus' office when he finally came back home from the Institute and he peeked inside and saw that Magnus was still working. Oh that was kind of unusual; usually it was the other way around, but he liked watching Magnus work. He was kind of adorable the way he was reading the book, reading the needed ingredients for the potion and Alec only leaned up against the door frame and watched his boyfriend working. There was a little frown in between his eyebrows and his tongue was cutely out a little bit as he was trying to figure out the next.

Alec placed his arms on top of his sides and just happily grinned, because Magnus still didn't notice that he was there, even though he had called out his name before. Magnus was completely consumed by the work and it made Alec smile up to his ears as he just leaned back a little bit. He made the door move a little bit, which creaked and Magnus suddenly looked up, smiling when he saw that his boyfriend was home already.

''Alexander, you're here!'' said Magnus happily and Alec only nodded, going over to Magnus when he signed him that it was okay to disturb him for a little while. ''How long have you been standing there for, darling?'' asked Magnus and Alec.

''Not long enough,'' said Alec and smiled. ''You're so adorable when you're working,'' said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. ''The way you completely lose yourself in your work and not notice your surroundings,'' said the hunter and then just chuckled when he saw that Magnus was rolling his eyes, bit he huffed and allowed that Alexander straddled his legs and his arms went around Alec's waist and he pulled him closer. ''Though you're usually done by the time I come back home,'' commented Alec.

''Ah, yes, this client is really... whiny,'' said Magnus and then just rolled his eyes.

''Ah,'' said Alec. ''Do you want me to deal with them?''

''No need, I can handle it myself,'' said Magnus and was beaming up at Alexander, who was now again happily grinning down at his boyfriend. ''It's just this potion is a pain in the ass and I've tried brewing it two times before, but I always failed,'' said Magnus and then pouted.

''Third time is the charm?'' asked Alec and Magnus smiled.

''Indeed,'' said Magnus and Alec wanted to get up and leave Magnus working in peace, but the warlock didn't allow him to leave quite yet. ''Stay for a bit longer,'' whined Magnus and Alec only shook his head and gently held his face.

''Now, now, be a good boy,'' said Alec and winked, the warlock arching an eyebrow beneath Alec and the Shadowhunter was smiling again. ''I'll go wait for you in the living room, but if you're a good boy... let me show you a little sneak peek for what's waiting for you later,'' muttered Alec and pressed up his lips up against Magnus', giving him a long kiss.

''Mmm,'' moaned Magnus shamelessly up against Alec's lip as their lips were pressed together for only one time, but it was enough that it left Magnus wanting for more. Alec slowly pulled back and Magnus gave him a disappointed look. Alec then stood up and slowly walked over to the door, winking and then he grinned.

''Don't leave me waiting for too long, huh?'' whispered Alec before disappearing and needless to say, the potion was ready in less than ten minutes!

 

* * *

 

**Neck kiss**

_Adding a little bit of sensuality to the moment_

“Mmm,” hummed Magnus along as he was kissing up Alec’s Deflect rune and Alec was a shuddering and shivering mess when he felt Magnus’ lips slowly moving against his skin. The neck was his weak spot and he was just so blessed that Magnus had such a thing for his neck rune, blessing himself for deciding to put it there. It was honestly one of the best life decisions he had made so far and he took in a sharp breath when he felt Magnus adding in his tongue, which was now gently outlining his rune and he grabbed onto the edge of the couch on which they were sitting.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and his fingers went into Magnus’ hair, gently pulling him closer and Magnus smiled, because he enjoyed watching his angel slowly crumble apart; he was beautiful and he just dipped in again, kissing the rune again and he gave it a testing, teasing little nip and the top, Alexander letting out a startled groan, moaning softly as Magnus went back to kissing the sensitive spot and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling.

“Your neck really is your weak spot, hmm, Angel?” purred Magnus into his ear and Alec only swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling his jeans getting tighter and he squirmed his legs together. Magnus grinned and he gently cupped him through his jeans, looking up at Alec. “Is this okay?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” stammered Alec.

“Want me to get you off like this?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded again, swallowing thickly.

“Then, spread your legs a bit and… yes, just like that,” said Magnus and didn’t waste any more time, unzipping Alec’s jeans and pulled out his member, grinning when he saw that Alec was in a desperate need to be touched, his lips again on Alec’s neck, while his fingers went around Alexander’s dripping cock and he enjoyed the way Alec’s was mewling and gently shaking under his touches.

“Bite me,” suddenly spilled out and Magnus looked up, Alec’s face burning with embarrassment, but Magnus grinned and then gently nipped Alec’s skin again and Alec nodded. “Fuck, yes, that… _more,_ ” said Alec, who started moving his hips as Magnus tightened his fist, fucking himself into Magnus’ palm.

“Mmm, you’re doing such a good job, Alexander,” urged him Magnus and Alec was then only chanting out Magnus’ name as Magnus sped up his hand a little bit. Magnus was sucking little marks all over Alec’s neck, claiming him to be only his and Alec was smiling; he was so close and Magnus’ tongue could have a career. It soon became all too much and Alec was coming with a loud groan, with a loud moan, Magnus’ name on his lips, coming all over Magnus’ hand, who was then muttering little praises into his ear.

“Oh, I needed that,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Me too,” he confessed and then leaned up, giving Alec a proper kiss on his lips, who then pulled back and gently rubbed is nose again Magnus’, who frowned. “What-”

“Eskimo kisses,” said Alec happily and Magnus only giggled as he gave Alec an Eskimo kiss as well. It was cute, dorky and perfect. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” said Magnus and grinned when he felt Alec rubbing his nose up against his again and they burst into laughter.

* * *

 

**Eskimo kisses –** _quirky way of expression of love, affection_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you liked it, if you did, leave a comment <3


End file.
